Cooking Competition
Cooking Competition is the fourth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the fourth episode overall. The episode aired on November 28, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *William *Gorge *Toast Man (cameo) *Frog Thing (cameo) *Nova (cameo) *Dance Machine (cameo) Plot Chrome is cooking the only thing he can cook - burnt tater tots. Chrome wants to add "flavor" to his dish, so he throws the tater tots in a washing machine and throws a bottle of mustard inside. Chrome then takes it out second later and puts it in a blender. Chrome then pours the meal onto Daccino and Hope's plates and tells them to taste it. The food surprisingly isn't that bad, despite being burnt. Hope gets up and tells Chrome she's going to make something better than Chrome's meal. Chrome looks at her and they stare at eachother for a while before immediately preparing several meals. Daccino sits in the middle of all of this unaware to what's going on, so he turns on the television only to be greeted by a man eagerly saying "Are you immaturely fighting over who's food is better? Well now you can do it professionally!". Chrome and Hope see the advertisement and sign up for the cooking competition. Chrome and Hope both look at each-other and say "you're on". Chrome and Hope wait for a response to the email they sent the company. At nighttime, Chrome is sleeping when suddenly, an email notification goes off. Chrome squints at the blue light from his phone and checks his email to see his application form got approved, despite it just saying "...pls". Hope barges in Chrome's room and says that she got it approved as well. Chrome and Hope are then greeted by a male voice as a figure appears in the room. It is revealed to be a man named William who is hosting the competition directly in the room. William presses a button and Chrome's room is converted into a stage with a live audience instead of beds and spotlights instead of regular ceiling lights. Stoves sprout from the floor as Chrome and Hope immediately begin to cook their meals. William begins to jump in a bathtub and bathe in money due to all of the viewers watching and the ratings going up. Chrome and Hope continue to cook their meals as Daccino is completely ignorant of what's happening upstairs. Daccino is simply on his 3DS playing Mario Kart with Gorge. Daccino is getting mad over being hit by a blue shell. Meanwhile, Chrome and Hope finish their meals and violently set them on the table, cracking the plates entirely. This raises the show ratings. William gets out of his money bath and proceeds to taste-test the food. William makes the tastes seem dramatized in order to raise ratings and it works. William approves only Chrome's food and Chrome wins approximately 73 lint balls. Hope gets nothing at all which angers her. The scene cuts to the morning as the room is back to normal. William is standing there talking to Chrome about the future of the show. William makes a deal with Chrome that he'll be a contestant in the upcoming event called "The Cookaramathonsplosion". Hope and Daccino are unaware of this. Chrome secretly prepares a recipe for rare platinum tater tots which give the consumer immortality and various powers in order to win the competition and get the grand prize of 73,000,000 dollars in cash. William sees Chrome doing this on camera and decides it should be him to taste test the meal in order to recieve said powers. Chrome pours various potions inside of the food and slams it in the oven with a cook time of 7:37. Chrome sees Daccino still playing Mario Kart with Gorge and decides to join him while the meal cooks. The meal finishes and Chrome takes it out and shoves it into a canister, which is then thrown into his storage. The scene cuts to the night of the contest as Chrome sneaks past Hope and Daccino on the couch, who are watching The Barber. Chrome makes a lot of noise while doing so, but Hope and Daccino are too interested by the plot of The Barber's episode, which is revealing if the President of the Moon is actually the President of the Sun. Chrome slowly unlocks the front door and steps outside, then rushing to the place of the contest with the canister in hand. Chrome drives past the Illuminate Headquarters as Toast Man peeks around the corner. Frog Thing is seen surfing on a cardboard wave in the background. Chrome knocks on the door to the contest location as an older man welcomes him in. The man asks for his ID as Chrome shows him the canister. The old man thinks this is proof enough and lets him inside. Chrome rushes up a flight of stairs to the backstage to see William there. Getting the show on the road as fast as possible, William tells Chrome to set the capsule down on the table. Chrome does so as William quickly steals it and runs off. William opens the capsule and eats it as he suddenly gains numerous powers. Chrome asks if he won, and is greeted with a laser blast to the face. Chrome gets up and draws his sword, not wanting any trouble. Chrome begins to fight with William, losing. William floats onto the stage and makes an overly dramatic speech saying that he is "the god of this world" and that nothing can possibly stop him until he sees the ratings are going down due to the lens cap being on the whole time. William's attacks begin to increase as Chrome attempts to dodge them, failing. The lens cap on the camera is blasted off violently due to William as Chrome begins to reorganize the thrown about tables and chairs peacefully and normally, making the ratings go down even more. William tries to prevent the ratings from going down by charging a giant laser blast aimed directly at Chrome to increase the drama. Suddenly, Hope comes in and tackles William, making him misfire and directly hit the camera with the laser. Ratings plummet to zero due to this as William shrivels up and turns into dust, leaving a pile of money behind. Chrome apologizes to Hope, and Hope accepts Chrome's apology. After a few seconds of silence, Chrome picks up the money pile and runs out as the episode fades to black. The sillhouette of Nova can be seen before the episode fades to black. Soundtrack *You Got Mail - Short Ringtone *The Cooking Competition *Powered William Reception The episode had mixed reviews from critics, and is regarded as one of the "lower quality" Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Critt T. Ich called the episode "humorous, but the sudden plot about cooking made little to no sense and it seemed kind of rushed". Trivia *Chrome is shown pouring Caffeine-free Sun Drop into the power-giving food, which is the beverage Gorge drinks. **This may imply Caffeine-free Sun Drop has powerful properties. Errors *For a split-second, Chrome is a darker shade of gray than normal. However, this could be due to the lighting. References *William acts extremely similar in personality to Mettaton from Undertale. *Mario Kart is seen throughout the episode. *William's name may be a reference to WilliamWill2343. Timecards *Nighttime *Mornin' Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes